Now You Understand
by greekgoddess223
Summary: Rose Smith is a daughter of Apollo.She loved to sing and her life was great. Untill her boyfriend Luke Castellan turned into a traitor and died in the Second Titan War. She then became depressed. When she went to her school called Hillsboro, and her friends wanted to know why she was depressed.
1. Chapter 1

FULL SUMMARY: Rose Smith is a daughter of Apollo who loved to sing and her life was great. Untill her boyfriend Luke Castellan turned into a traitor and died in the Second Titan War.

She then became depressed. When she went to her school called Hillsboro, and her friends wanted to know why she was depressed.

Then came Jase Black, her friend from 8th grade. Rose and Jase had an on and off relationship for the past two years, Rose loved him with all her heart but, the last time he broke up with her, it was because of her former best friend Anna Gold.

Jase dated Anna for a long time leaving Rose feeling unwanted. When he moved she missed him deeply. Two years later Jase returns to Hillsboro. Causing even more unwanted heartache. However she still has heartache from Luke which makes it worse

Hi, my name is Rose Smith. Im 16 years old and in my second year of high school. I have Blondish brown, curly hair that comes just below my shoulders, brown eyes and full lips.

I guess you could say that i have a good body, or so the guys at camp tell me that. And yes, I'm a Demi-god. My father is Apollo. I love to sing, it helps me get my mind of things.

Or well, certain people. I don't like talking about Luke's death so i wont. It hurts to much.

However Jase Black is a different. Me and him dated on and off for two years until he started to date my former best friend Anna Gold.

We never even got a chance to get back together after that because he moved, breaking up with Anna in the process.

Its been two years since i have seen or talked to him and i plan to keep it that way. Two years ago i loved him with everything i had, but now? All i have is hatred, anger, and sadness towards him.

Today is the first day of sophomore year at Hillsboro High school and I'm dreading it. You see I've been in a depression since Luke died and Jase made it ten times worse.

I threw on my black,long sleeved, shirt and my dark blue jeans that had rips going up then on the front part of my legs, along with my sneakers.

I walked over to my dresser and picked up my ring. It was made of celestial bronze and turned into a long sword, made of the same material of course. I let my curly hair down, not wanting to deal with it today.

After eating breakfast alone, the same way i had ever since _that _night.

I got my earphones and phone and walked up my driveway and waited for the bus while listening to Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie and started quietly singing along.

When the bus got here i hopped on and sat infront of my cusion Cody, and across the isle from my friend Jade. They are used to me not talking to them so they ignored me.

When we FINALLY got to the school i turned off my music and got off the bus.

After getting everything settled i went to my first class, Greek Mythology with A.K.A Chiron.

I sat in the back of the class like always and listened for my name to be called when started to take attendance.

He called a few names but most people i didn't know besides my friends Leda, Jade, and Jessica. i was waiting for him to call my name when he said, "Jase Black." My heart stopped.

There was no way it could be him! He left Tennessee and moved to Virgina! "Here" said a guy that look extremely familiar.

He had long black hair and he was pail. i couldnt see his face yet. He had a nice body i had to admit, he had muscles but not to many that would make it look overworked.

"Rose Smith." said , snapping me out of my thoughts. "Here." I said, without looking up. I could feel someone looking at me and i didn't like it. At All.

Now usually if someone was staring at me i would tell them to take a picture it will last longer, but when i looked up to say that i stopped.

His eyes were the darkest brown i have ever seen, and i knew them already.

It was **_him_**!

We were staring at each other, me in shock and him in surprise.

Jase.

The guy i loved that left me without a second thought.

Only one thought ran through my mind as i looked at him.

_He's_ back.


	2. Chapter 2

Class felt like it went on forever. Finally when the bell rang i quickly collected my stuff and tried to get out of the door first but, with my luck called my name. "Yes?" i said walking to his desk. "I must ask a favor of you Rose." Uh oh. When ever needed a favor it either included finding a monster hidden in the school, killing it, or some dangerous quest.

"Whats up?" i said. "There is a demigod in this school. All i am aware of is the demigod is male and in your grade. I need to to keep an eye out for anything unusual." I let out a sigh, happy that it wasnt anything to bad. "Of course sir." i said. "Very well you may go."

The rest of the day went by rather quickly and soon i was walking home because, my house was only ten minutes away. While walking i could here someone elses footsteps right behind me. Hoping it wasnt a monster i turned around gripping my ring which turns into a sword tightly in my hand.

It was Jase. Of course it had to be him.

"Um excuse me but why the hell are you following me?" i said sounding rather bitchy but i really didnt care. "Im not following you. My house is this way." he said. "Oh." was all i was able to say because at that moment a hydra jumped out of the woods tht surround the road we were walking on.

"SHIT!" i yelled. Grapping Jases hand i ran away from the hydra. All of a sudden a huge bright light appeared infront of us blinding me. When the light died down i relized it was my father, Apollo in his car. "Get in." He said. pulling Jase in with me, whom i must say had a hillarious look on his face which was confuson. We took off and when we were up and away from the hydra i ask my dad "Why did you help us? You never do that." "Because he", looking at Jase, "Is a son of Hades, whom i owed a favor."

"What?" said Jase. Well, i thought, looks like its time to explain.


	3. Chapter 3

Being a daughter of Apollo, I couldn't help but wonder why he owed Hades a favor. In fact, why would him and Hades even be speaking?

I tried to push the thought to the back of my mind. There are more important things to do right now.

"So, Jace. Let me explain the whole demigod thing. Pretty simple really, you have one godly parent one mortal parent. The place we are going, Camp Half Blood, is the only safe haven for demigods. When we get there you will be given the tour of the camp." I explained.

" You are a son of Hades. God of the underworld."

"Yeah right!" He said, not believing me.

"Jace, have i ever lied to you?" i asked. We stared into each others eyes for what seemed like forever.

"No, I guess not."

"Exactly."

The trip to camp was then filled with silence the entire time. About 3 hours later we arrived.

"Thanks for the ride dad." I said getting out, " Why did you owe Hades a favor anyways?"

Dad just chuckled, "You will know soon enough child." Then took off.

"Well.." I said, " Welcome to Camp Half-Blood Jace."

That's when it happened.


End file.
